The invention relates to a housing, for a packaging machine. A generally known housing for packaging machines with protective plates disposed on the front side of the housing, where the protective plates are embodied as pivotable, preferably transparent doors or hoods. For example in the event of adjusting or retooling work, these doors or hoods provide rapid access to the relevant regions inside the packaging machine. It is disadvantageous that the pivoting region of the doors or hoods in front of the packaging machine must be kept clear, which increases the floor space required by the packaging machine. Therefore a multitude of relatively small doors or hoods with a consequently reduced pivot region are often used in order to keep the required floor space as small as possible. However, a larger number of doors or hoods increases the cost of the packaging machine. There are also known housings with protective devices in the form of roller blinds which are comprised of strips that are connected to one another in an articulating fashion. However, the transparency required for optical monitoring of the manufacturing process is difficult to produce in roller blinds of this kind. They are also expensive due to the numerous swivel joints connecting the strips of the roller blind to one another and the noise damping is often insufficient.
The housing according to the invention, has an advantage over the prior art that no additional floor space is required when opening the housing and at the same time, when the housing is closed, the invention permits the protected region of the packaging machine to be seen and permits a favorable noise damping.
Other advantages and advantageous improvements of the housing according to the invention, in particular for a packaging machine, ensue from the dependent claims and the description.